disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Audubon Woodlore
J. Audubon Woodlore is a fussy, but crafty and knowledgeable park ranger of Brownstone National Park. He was voiced by Bill Thompson and currently by Corey Burton. Appearances Audubon Woodlore is usually seen performing duties related to running to Brownstone National Park. His foil is usually Humphrey the Bear. In one cartoon, he is seen regulating fishing season. During the short, Woodlore serves in keeping the lakes stocked, and making sure that everyone follows the laws. At the end, he opens hunting season, much to the chagrin of Humphrey. In another, he realizes that the park was become covered in litter. He starts to pick up the litter himself, but then realizes that since he is the boss, he can makes someone else do it. He then makes the bears perform a cleanup of the piles of litter that are in the park, bribing them with the prospect of chicken cacciatore. In other cartoons, he interacts with Donald Duck. At one point, Donald Duck runs a honey farm next door to the Park. Ranger Woodlore is seen trying to keep the bears (mainly Humphrey) from raiding the hives. In another cartoon, he serves as a tour guide at the Grand Canyon. When Donald and Humphrey destroy the canyon, Woodlore forces the 2 to start digging in an attempt to repair the canyon. Mickey Mouse Club Along with Humphrey and many other characters, Woodlore was apart of Mickey's band in the opening animated theme. He was the lead drummer and marched in front of Humphrey and the other bears. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Woodlore could be seen in the large cartoon crowd near the end of the film. Mickey Mouse Works The ranger reprises his role with Humphrey in the animated series. Like the classic cartoons Woodlore struggles to keep Brownstone in check but is proven difficult due to Humphrey. House of Mouse Woodlore would reappear as a cameo guest. In one specific episode Humphrey in the House, Woodlore was hired by Minnie Mouse to clean the club as the Magic Brooms were on vacation. During the work Woodlore would attempt to keep Humphrey at bay who tries to steal as much food as possible. Woodlore also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. He is also mentioned by Ludwig Von Drake in The Ludwig Von Drake Song as he lists the various Disney quests at the club. Disney Parks J. Audubon Woodlore recently made his Disney Parks debut in Disneyland. In one of the shows, he teaches the guest about keeping the forest clean. Along with Humphrey, Woodlore is a mascot for Walt Disney World's Disney's Wilderness Lodge Hotel. The ranger appears in the hotel's merchandise as well. If you looked carefully during the country bear vacation hoedown on the screen during wendells song j audubon woodlore is on one of the pictures pointing at the don't molest the bears sign Gallery char_rangerjaudubonwoodlore.jpg|Woodlore in his first appearance, Grin and Bear It humphreybear.jpg|Woodlore with Donald and Humphery Char 29970.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore in Mickey Mouse Works 400-0021.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore at one of the Disney Parks 2000mikeymanias30301.jpg Tve31645-19560727-2244.jpg Tve31645-19560427-2244.jpg Tve31645-19541223-1183.jpg 5824920 2 l.jpg 2006parkranger.jpg 985085-sucupira.jpg 592307-woodlore.jpg Rarities-02.jpg DON Don Woodlore3-375x282.jpg Woodlore and Donald and visiters.jpg Grand Canyon.jpg DON Don woodlore-375x285.jpg Quiz Name L.jpg Humphery and Woodlore.jpg 10915630.jpg Beezybear10.jpg Beezybear08.jpg Beezybear06.jpg Woodlore Humphery.jpg Woodlore, J. Audubon.1.png Humphrey Woodlore-450x304.jpg Beanie.jpg pkl-7-web.jpg WoodloreGrandCanyon.jpg WoodloreandHumphrey.jpg WoodloreOnMMC.jpg|Woodlore in the title sequence for The Mickey Mouse Club Tumblr lul0900A421qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg RangerOfBrownstone.jpg DuckFliesCoop3.png DuckForHire1.png|J. Audubon Woodlore in Duck for Hire Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore.png BrownstoneVHS.jpg es:J. Audubon Woodlore Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters